


Usuku

by santigold96



Series: Emafwini Ezulu nawe [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Emafwini Ezulu nawe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787302





	Usuku

Komunye umuntu wesifazane, kungenzeka ukuthi ingubo yomshado yayiphelele. Isilika eluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka esimnyama nesitinisi sesiliva, ilanga elikhazimulayo kanye nezinyanga ezigqokwa emaphethini wefiligree eduze kwezidumbu nangaphezu kwesidumbu, konke kunconywa yisafire nomgexo weparele owayekade engenye yezingcezu ezimbalwa zobucwebecwebe uBrienne ayekade elufisa. Kwakungunina, futhi yize kwakubukeka kuyinqaba entanyeni yakhe ebunjiwe kahle, wanqaba ukungena ngaphandle kokuthola lokho.

Izingcweti zasolwandle zazenze lokho ezazingakwazi ukumnika ukwakheka kowesifazane. UPadding wayefakwe okhalweni ngethemba lokuthi uzoveza okukhohlisayo okhalweni. Amabele akhe amancane ayegcizelelwa ukugqokwa emgqonyeni, yize amahlombe akhe ebanzi kakhulu futhi enemisipha ukuze lokhu kube nomphumela wangempela. Izinwele zakhe, ezitshalwe ngesihluku esifushane ukuze abalingani bakhe abahlukane bengeke bakwazi ukuzisebenzisela yena, zazimbozwe ngengubo yesiliva enamahlamvu aluhlaza amhlophe.

Konke kwakuwumsebenzi onekhono futhi nobuhle obukhulu, futhi kwiBrienne kwakubukeka kungahlekisi sengathi kungaba nehhashi. Bekumele alwe nomzwelo wakhe wokuzithobela uvikeleke, abaleke abuyele emagumbini akhe afike adonsele kuye amabhlokhi nokwejwayelekile. Lo gown umshiye ezizwa sengathi usengcupheni yokuza phesheya kwesiqhingi enqunu, futhi kuthathe amandla amakhulu ukukala amahlombe akhe nokuphakamisa i-chin.

Lapho uyise embona, wagcwala amehlo akhe, kepha akaze akhale. Esikhundleni salokho, wammboza ngesineke ngengubo yentombazane yakhe futhi washo ngobumnene, kuphela ezwa ukuthi, "Yiba nesibindi, sithandwa sami."

Ukuhamba ngezinyawo kuya sept kwakufushane kakhulu. Isikhathi besenza izinto ezingajwayelekile, ukusheshisa noma ukunciphisa ijubane ngezikhathi ezingafanele kakhulu. UBrienne wayesethubeni lokuya ethuneni futhi washintsha ngaphambi kokubona ukuthi wayesezoshada ngempela. Ukuthi empeleni kwakunguJaime Lannister owayemlindile ekugcineni kwendlela, ene-squire ebambe imibala yeLannister eceleni kwakhe. Wayesezodotshwa ngaleyo mibala, okuthiwa yayimboziwe ekuvikelweni kweNdlu yomyeni wakhe, kepha ngabe ukhona owaphephile emgodini webhubesi?

Kwamgabha umunyu. Wayengakabhalisi nezehlakalo izivakashi zonke zimgqolozela njengoba edlula ngakubo. Kwakunokukhononda nokubukeka kokuzijabulisa okufihlakele noma ukudabuka okuvela ekuthandweni yiNdlovukazi, kepha ukunaka kukaBrienne bekugxile kumyeni wakhe osazokuba ngumyeni wakhe kungekudala. Wayemi emude futhi ezigqaja njengakuqala, ubuhle bakhe becishe bibuhlungu ekukhanyeni kwelanga kusakazeka kusuka kumawindi amakhulu angenhla kwakhe. I-knight ephelele, yegolide; okuwukuphela kwephutha lomhlathi wakhe omubi nokubhula kwamehlo akhe.

UBrienne waphinda futhi walwa nesifiso sokufuna ukuba yedwa. Wayengakaze aswele isibindi, wayengeke aqale manje. Wahamba ngezinyathelo zokugcina eziya ethuneni ngaphandle kokuwohloka. Uyise wamanga esihlathini futhi wagoqa isandla sakhe ngaphambi kokungena eceleni ukuze ezokwamukela ingubo yakhe yentombazane.

Waphazanyiswa yilokho okwalandela. Ugcine ngokubheka iphrofayili kaJaime, efunda inkulumo yakhe. Ubuso bakhe bebunamaski futhi akenzanga mzamo wokuhlangana namehlo akhe. Ubuke ithuna ngokukhanga okuhlaba umxhwele, futhi wabheka kuye kuphela lapho sekuyisikhathi sokuligoqa esambeni sikaLannister.

Wathatha ingubo yomakoti ku-squire. Kwakuyinto yobuhle: isondo elibomvu lendwangu kanye nendwangu yegolide. Kwakuyintsha futhi, ngokungafani nengubo uBrienne ayesevele eyigqokile. Lokhu kwakungeyona indlalifa yomndeni, njengoba ayenayo uTarth. Akungabazeki ukuthi iLannister shroud yangempela yayigcwele ngokucophelela eCasterly Rock, ilindele ithuba lokunikela ngamahlombe entokazi efanelekayo.

UJaime wadonsa ingubo kaTarth emfushane kuye, futhi, egqamile, wayisibekela obomvu negolide. UBrienne waphinda wazama ukufunda inkulumo yakhe futhi waphinde wahlangana nokuhlaselwa ngamatshe. Imibala yakhe yayizizwa inzima emahlombe akhe, ihlangana kunokuba ivikeleke, kepha yamelana nesifiso sokudonswa indwangu lapho ithuna liphakamisa ubhasikidi wakhe ngaphezulu kwamakhanda abo futhi ubabiza ngokuthi owesilisa nowesifazane.

Ngaleso sikhashana, iminwe efudumele yamthinta i-chin. Ukuqwashisa ngegazi lakhe kufana nomlilo — umyeni wakhe wayemthinta okokuqala ngqa, futhi wabamba umoya ngomuzwa ongalindelekile.

Wamanga izindebe ezisahlukane naye.

Kwakuwukuthinta nje, ukuxubha nje komlomo wakhe ofudumele ngakuye, kodwa kungazelelwe akukho moya owasala emaphashini kaBrienne. Inhliziyo yakhe yayivele idindilizile ngaphandle kokulawulwa futhi ugesi wawubonakala udubula ngegazi lakhe. Kwakwenzekani kuye?

Wancika emuva futhi okokuqala ngalolo suku, wabona umbono othinta ubuso bakhe. Kwakuyisihluthu esincane kunazo zonke sezindebe zakhe; emamatheka ngokubukeka okumangele ebusweni bakhe. UBrienne washeshe waziphinda futhi, kodwa izihlakala zakhe ngokungangabazeki zazivutha ngombala.

Akekho owayemxwayisile ukuthi ukwanga okunje.

“Ziqinise nkosikazi yami,” kububula yena kuye. "Sisadinga ukusinda emicimbini."

UBrienne wazizwa emangele njengoba ecabanga ngemikhosi ezobe isazofika: omunye umkhosi, ababhulayo neziwula nabadansi nomculo, bese kuthi… Uma kungenzeka, izihlathi zakhe ziqale ukushisa.

Bese kubheda. Ngisindise eziyisikhombisa, bengingakhohlwa kanjani?


End file.
